


Авиасекция "Крылья"

by tomix



Series: Советский Солдат [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Gen, Kid Fic, Memory Loss, Soviet Union, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix
Summary: Солдату весны не положено. 1972 г.
Series: Советский Солдат [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670692
Kudos: 16
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Авиасекция "Крылья"

...В этот раз слова зачитали почти сразу, не опуская высокие дуги разрядника на голову, пустив небольшой ток лишь через многочисленные электроды, наспех прилепленные пожелтевшим лейкопластырем к деревянному от мороза телу.

Опять Союз.

— Доброе утро, Солдат.

По характерной хрипотце он узнал Владимира Ивановича, тот почти не изменился.

— Я готов отвечать — вырвалось, минуя смутные воспоминания о пёстрой толпе, высоком южном солнце, кортеже с мотоциклами, цели в открытом шестиместном лимузине, неудобном карабине, чьих-то выстрелах через пять секунд, женщине в розовом пальто, в испуге карабкавшейся наружу по багажнику…

— Наделал ты тогда шороху, м-да… Вернули тебя к нам, от греха подальше. Но сейчас у тебя будет совсем другая задача, Яков.

Солдат напрягся. У Солдата не было имени, Яковом его называли, когда будили надолго и в задание входило общение с другими людьми, а не только с кураторами. Чаще всего с высокими чинами. Значит опять показывать будут.

— …вот поэтому я направляюсь в Москву.

Солдат поймал себя на том, что почти полностью пропустил рассказ полковника (прищурившись, он разглядел погоны: на одну звёздочку было больше, чем он помнил) Денисенкова. В его спокойном монологе не было твёрдых интонаций приказа, слов «цель», «операция», «устранение», «время выстрела», «необходимая дальность», и тихий низкий хриплый голос увлёк его в обрывки мыслей, для разнообразия не искромсанных в лоскутья разрядами тока. Это было непростительно, Солдат привычно замер в ожидании отрезвляющей пощечины, но Куратор продолжал:

— …пробуду там наверняка до Нового года, Солдат, а потом у нас с тобой, скорее всего, будет новая важная работа.

Москва была далёким и пугающим местом с острым светом безжалостно-алых звёзд на шпилях и хмурыми людьми в тёмных пальто. В Москве посреди огромной, мощёной камнем площади лежал Великий Спящий, непостижимый и ужасно одинокий. В Москву часто уезжали и редко возвращались.

Солдат и сам не вернулся из Москвы. После очередной встречи, где он, согласно приказу, молчаливо стоял перед столом с военными в мундирах трёх знакомых и ещё пяти незнакомых стран, его отвели куда-то вниз, где ждала наготове криокамера…  
С тех пор было семь (или двенадцать?) целей, но образ Великого Спящего до сих пор маячил назойливым жёлтым пятном на краю сознания.

— Лейтенант Осадчий, принесите комплект гражданской одежды.

В тишине большого одинокого дома на окраине Красноярска звонок прозвучал оглушительно, и в былые годы Зинаида Евгеньевна обязательно бы вздрогнула. Но последние пару лет после смерти дочери Алины её одолевала бессонница, так что она давно лежала без сна, слушая возню у соседей, пока переливы позывных по радио не возвестили, что наступило 6 утра. Зинаида вздохнула, готовясь откинуть одеяло, но аккурат после сигналов точного времени зазвонил коричневый телефонный аппарат. Володя был точен, как часы.

— Здравствуй, мать. Как здоровье?

Владимир Иванович всегда, с самого первого дня после женитьбы на Алине, называл Зинаиду матерью. Никогда, ни в едином случае она не услышала от него “тёща”, даже когда он разговаривал с другими людьми. Был он всегда по-военному точен и корректен, но никогда не рассказывал, как случилось, что в разгар контрнаступления молодой и перспективный капитан вдруг оказался переведён из Европы далеко за Урал. Никто не знал, кто были и как погибли его родители. Но так совпало, что малышка Надя, первенец Алины и Владимира, побежала аккурат тогда, когда в отрогах Саян прозвучали первые взрывы. Владимир зачастил на восток от города и ниже по течению Енисея сначала на недели, затем на месяцы, а потом и вовсе переехал в Девятку, спешно возводимую силами заключённых «Гранитного». Семью тогда с собой не забрал, сказав, что среди того, что будут добывать под землёй, женщинам и детям не место.

— Твоими заботами, Володенька.

— Дров хватает? Крыша как, не течёт? А котёл держит?

— Всё хорошо, всё в порядке, только сам знаешь, тоскую я по моим девочкам…

— Знаю, мать, я тоже.

Действительно, он не забывал семью, приезжал каждый месяц на новенькой серой “Волге” второй серии, а однажды с ним на заднем сидении приехали два рядовых-связиста с огромной бухтой провода и ящиком инструмента. Ловко перебирая кошками, они взбирались на столбы вдоль всей их улочки и к концу дня протянули толстый черный провод в слуховое окошко Зинаидиного дома, подсоединив коричневый эбонитовый аппарат, потом проверили связь и, откозыряв, ушли в ночь.

Служба у Владимира задалась, повышения шли одно за другим после продолжительных отлучек в Москву, а то и куда подальше, возможно, даже за пределы Союза, и она явственно не была связана с заработавшим горным комбинатом. Всё, что происходило в новом Красноярске-26, было под грифом секретности, хотя те, кому надо, прекрасно знали, чем заняты люди в огромных искусственных пещерах.

Позже Владимир дал понять, что его работа состоит совсем в другом, просто по случаю они используют один из глубоких подземных залов, и он не подвергается никакой “природно-химической”, как он выразился, опасности. Ещё через несколько лет Владимир забрал жену с дочерью в служебную квартиру в новеньких просторных четырёхэтажках, по прежнему исправно навещая мать жены раз в месяц, теперь уже с семьёй.

— Мне нужно будет уехать в Москву… Надолго, мама. Димку с собой взять не могу, поэтому привезу к тебе на всю вторую четверть, будет ходить в школу поблизости, я договорился. Постели ему в Надиной комнате, мы приедем в пятницу вечером.

— Ох, конечно, хоть внучка повидаю. А ничего, что он в незнакомую школу?

— Не бойся, мать, он у меня парень сообразительный и умеет быстро находить друзей. И вот ещё…

— Да?

— Помнишь, я его иногда на Детскую Станцию водил?

— Это в тот дом, который японцы последним построили?

— Туда. Там мой однополчанин работает. Димке там понравилось, да далековато каждую неделю кататься...

Зинаида промолчала. Сколько она уговаривала в своё время отпустить внука пожить к ней, но Владимир был против: «Обабишь мне парня, хватит и тут мне женского царства!»

На линии что-то зашуршало.

— Захочет, пусть хоть три раза в неделю туда бегает.

С той стороны послышались разговоры, трубка брякнула о стол. Казалось, что Владимир сейчас нажмёт на отбой, не попрощавшись. Зинаида ждала. Затем вдруг шуршание и стуки стихли, трубку подняли, и немного изменившимся голосом Владимир торопливо добавил:

— Разбери в нашей комнате и застели постель и там. Я приеду не один.

Сердце Зинаиды на мгновение ухнуло вниз: вот оно… Обычно Владимир спал на диване в гостиной.

Наверное, приедет с другой женщиной, сколько можно бобылём в трауре ходить, она и сама ему намекала, что мужчине его возраста и стати негоже, пусть у Димки будет хоть кто-то рядом, кроме отца, может, ещё появятся сёстры или братья… Донамекалась…

— Со мной приедет мой человек… Будет присматривать за Дмитрием в моё отсутствие. Он… тихий, смирный и послушный, хоть и неразговорчивый. — Прозвучало так, будто сказано было о любимом верном псе, а не о человеке. — Ну и диван мне разложи, конечно, как всегда. Всё, до пятницы.

На линии щёлкнуло, и зачастили гудки отбоя.

Солдат, переодетый в непривычные вещи, тихо сидел на заднем сидении, пока "Волга" тряслась по дороге, уходившей влево от петель Енисея. Слева от него сидел сосредоточенный серьёзный мальчик, сын полковника Денисенкова.

Солдат уже успел познакомиться с ним в квартире, куда Владимир Иванович привёз его днём. Покорное молчание Солдата и его неуставную стрижку тот воспринял как должное, и только металлическая рука на миг зажгла искру интереса в глазах.

— Можно? — тихонько спросил он.

Солдат едва заметно кивнул и протянул её мальчику ладонью вверх. Дима задумчиво водил пальцем по стыкам тёплых пластин, и в его взгляде Солдат видел «А она тяжелая?», «А как она работает?», «А почему она тёплая?», «А ты можешь ею писать?», «А тебе больно было?» — и ещё десять тысяч детских «почему». Он не помнил, откуда знал об этом, но дети должны быть любопытны. Дима не задал ни одного вопроса, только покосился через плечо на полковника, который уже застегивал последний баул, а затем знакомым отцовским жестом махнул головой в сторону коридора:

— Пошли в машину.

Похолодало рано, и чем ближе к городу они подъезжали, тем заметнее становились щупальца зимнего тумана, который тянулся с немёрзнущего в последние годы Енисея.

Денисенков оканчивал инструктаж:

— ...так что школа не твоя забота, если только Дмитрий не задерживается позже двух часов пополудни. Тогда ты должен проследовать к пункту Д — им отмечено здание школы. — Солдат опустил глаза на планшет с картой города, запоминая расположение.

— Но самая главная твоя задача — сопровождать Дмитрия на занятия три раза в неделю по вечерам, на Детскую Техническую Станцию. Пункт В, вот. Сейчас темнеет рано, город будет в тумане, занятия идут три с половиной часа, и возвращаться вы будете почти в двадцать два ноль-ноль.

— Принято.

Детская Техническая Станция. У Солдата это название отозвалось неприятным холодком внизу живота. Дети-техники. Возможно, они будут с ним неаккуратны, ведь они только учатся, но хотя бы не жестоки?

Зинаида Евгеньевна сидела за столом, на котором исходили паром три тарелки свежесваренного рассольника, и напряженно смотрела на циферблат, считая минуты до девяти часов вечера.

Наконец послышался звук мотора, который заглох вдалеке от дома: видимо, Владимир Иванович отпирал и раскрывал ворота, чтобы загнать “Волгу” во двор.

Загудел и снова затих мотор, хлопнула крышка багажника, скрипнула входная дверь. Зинаида поднялась из-за стола, чтобы поприветствовать зятя, но вместе с волной холодного воздуха в прихожую вступил высокий парень, неся в каждой руке по набитому вещмешку, и ещё один висел у него на плече.

Словно не замечая стоящей перед ним женщины, он вошел в дом и огляделся цепким взглядом. Двубортное пальто прямого покроя сидело на нём неловко, было тесным в плечах, кепка на неровно подстриженных вихрах казалась лишней и вообще было заметно, что в штатском ему непривычно. Закончив беглый осмотр помещения (ничем другим это и не могло быть), он поставил мешки сбоку от дверей, оглянулся в сени и коротко кивнул. Следом вошел Дима. С лета, когда Зинаида Евгеньевна видела внука последний раз, он заметно вытянулся. Он ступал важно, с гордо поднятой головой, исполненный чувства собственной значимости, но надолго его выдержки не хватило. Через пару мгновений он с разгону ткнулся Зинаиде Евгеньевне в пухлый живот, обхватив, насколько мог, её фигуру руками и затрясся в беззвучных всхлипах.

— Б-б-аба Зина-ааа…

— Внучек!

Она гладила короткий ёжик тёмно-русых волос и ждала, когда он поднимет на неё лицо. Серо-зелёными глазами, узким носом и причудливым разлётом бровей он был мучительно схож с Алиной. В дверях стоял Владимир Иванович, смотрел на происходящее с лёгким неодобрением, но не одёргивал сына. Потом рывком взглянул на часы, принюхался, сделал несколько шагов в кухню.

— Яков.

Молодой мужчина тотчас обратил на него полный ожидания взгляд.

— Снимай пальто, разувайся, проходи на кухню, ешь одну порцию и затем возвращайся сюда. У тебя десять минут.

Кивнув в ответ, Солдат бросился исполнять приказ. Владимир Иванович посмотрел в глаза Зинаиды, всё ещё обнимавшей мальчика, а затем кивнул в сторону дверей дальней комнаты. Он хотел поговорить по телефону без свидетелей, поняла она, уводя Диму.

Денисенков спешно набрал по памяти пятизначный номер, потом попросил дежурного на том конце провода позвать некоего Бориса Петровича Фельдманова. В его голосе привычно прорезались командирские нотки, и дежурный даже не стал переспрашивать, по какому праву его гоняют на три этажа вверх за полчаса до закрытия.

— О, Вовка, сколько лет, сколько зим! Какими судьбами? Неужели почтишь старого друга визитом? Да может еще и прихватишь от щедрот генеральских?

— Нет, Боря, пока только полковничьих. Сейчас не могу, увы.

— А что такое?

— В Москву завтра. Надолго.

На том конце провода понимающе промолчали.

— Н-да, понимаю… Новая метла и до нас добралась.

— Кто знает, Боря, кто знает. Но ты же никуда не денешься?

— Да куда уж мне, с моей траченой башкой…

— Зато подрастающее поколение в надёжных руках. Мы рождены, чтоб сказку сделать былью… — пропел неожиданно приятным баритоном Денисенков, но Борис недовольно его оборвал:

— Знаем мы ваши сказки… Недобрыми вещами ты там занимаешься, Володя.

— Всё на благо Родины, ты же понимаешь. Советскому Союзу служат даже страшные сказки. Но я по другому поводу тебе звоню. Сына своего я привёз в город, поживёт тут пока с бабушкой.

— А что же Алинка, оставил её пока сидеть в Девятке?

Стараясь не потерять самообладания, Владимир Иванович промолчал, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов.

— А, дурья моя башка! Ничего в ней не держится, старый я болван! Прости, Вовка, прости, запамятовал! Значит, пацан будет жить у Евгеньевны.

— Да. — Денисенков никак не прокомментировал забывчивость друга. — До конца года, а может, и после праздников, пока всё не утрясётся. Я хочу, чтобы он ходил к тебе в секцию, все три раза в неделю. Ему у тебя понравилось.

— Конечно, какие вопросы, я на неделе схожу к завучу…

— Он придет уже в понедельник.

— ...понял. А встречать его Зинаида будет?

— Нет. Вот тут я бы хотел тебя отдельно предупредить. Я отрядил с ним в город одного парня… Якова. Он будет сопровождать Дмитрия на занятия и потом обратно домой.

— Пешком, через два района?

— Всё нормально, им обоим не помешает размяться. Но я о моём человеке хотел сказать. Поставишь в углу стул, пусть сидит и ждёт окончания занятий. Он не будет вам мешать, лезть с разговорами… Он вообще молчун. Можно сказать, немного как ты.

— Траченый на голову?

— Почти. Бывший военнопленный. Ему много пришлось повидать.

— Никак ты у себя там япошку пригрел?

— Нет, это… наш человек, советский. Просто не удивляйся его молчанию. Так положено.

— Ох и страшный ты сказочник, Володя… Доверишь ему пацана?

— Я ему и себя доверю. И Алину доверил бы, и Надю. Понимаешь?

— Всё понял, жду твоих парней в понедельник в семнадцать тридцать сразу на входе в Станцию.

Было непривычно лежать на огромной, широкой мягкой постели, застеленной не казарменными серыми простынями, а домашним бельем в цветочек. На комоде стояла фотография Куратора: на ней он был молодым, каким Солдат его практически не помнил, в капитанских погонах, рядом с улыбающейся стройной девушкой. Рядом было фото этой же девушки, но уже постарше, на коленях у неё сидела пухлая белокурая девочка лет пяти.

В желудке приятно тянуло тёплой тяжестью позднего ужина, где-то тикали ходики, в кухне слышались голоса Куратора и пожилой женщины (Зинаида Евгеньевна, напомнил себе Солдат). У кровати на стуле лежал свежий комплект гражданского белья и старый спортивный костюм, на столе отливал темным пятном герб на красной обложке военного билета на имя Хованского Якова Даниловича, 1925 года рождения.

Так странно и чуждо было ощущать себя частью чьей-то жизни. Не то чтобы Солдату не приходилось исполнять миссии с внедрением, но, как правило, они были недолгими и вели к единственному закономерному концу: подобраться поближе к цели, чтобы устранить её наиболее оптимальным методом.

Но этот тихий спокойный уют обжитого, хоть и слегка запущенного дома будил в голове странные мысли: будто бы и он, Солдат, когда-то был ребёнком, вжимался лицом в пухлый живот, обтянутый запорошенным мукой передником, рядом бегала девочка с курчавыми волосами, выбивающимися из косичек, где-то далеко наверху басил мужской голос, гремели кастрюли и пахло чем-то теплым и вкусным.

Но сколько Солдат не пытался выстроить в голове непротиворечивую картину, она так и оставалась неясными образами и намёками. Единственным неизменным, незыблемым его прошлым, его реальностью, данной ему в полных и цельных ощущениях, были бесконечные стылые пейзажи: тундра, лес, заснеженные отроги гор, побережье с накатывающим в прибое льдом, прохладные подземелья без единого луча дневного света, бесконечные ряды ламп, которые мелькали над ним, когда его везли на каталке. Лёд, боль от ножей и белые сполохи электричества под веками, такие яркие, что уже ничего не было слышно, команды, приказы, слова и снова холод, тихий спокойный холод, в котором он засыпал от всего этого. По всему выходило, что сама неприветливая, нелюдимая зима исторгла его из своего мёрзлого чрева, выбросив в этот мир прямо в мокрое ледяное крошево и снег.

Солдат спал.

— Сколько ему лет, Володя? Неужели больше сорока?

— Больше, мама. Он старше меня.

— Прямо не верится.

— Он многое пережил. Он мало говорит и мало спит, много ест и действует молниеносно. Ему дан приказ: охранять Дмитрия и заботиться о нём, и он не нарушит его ни при каких обстоятельствах. — Денисенков опустил глаза в тарелку и до конца ужина больше не произнёс ни слова. Зинаида умела понять, когда настаивать не следует.

— Я распорядился, на следующей неделе из гарнизона к тебе подвезут запасы продовольствия и дров и будут привозить каждые две недели. Боюсь, мама, тебе придётся вспомнить, что такое готовить на пятерых. Насчёт того, сколько ему надо еды, я не преувеличиваю.

Зинаида Евгеньевна неловко улыбнулась.

— Это же несложно, Володя. К Надюше-то заглянешь?

— Конечно, как же иначе.

Не то чтобы Денисенков не любил свою старшую дочь. Нет, он носился с ней на руках, доставал всё, что можно и что не очень легко было найти в закрытом сибирском городке. Просто… это была девочка, и он со временем ждал второго ребенка, надеясь на сына, продолжателя рода, продолжателя его дела, может быть. Но больше Алина не беременела, и из года в год он становился к Наде... нет, не строже, но требовательнее. Гонял с ней на лыжах зимой, учил ориентироваться в лесу летом, показывал узлы и укладку парашюта. А Надя наряжалась в выдуманные костюмы, собранные из скудного материнского гардероба, цветной бумаги, лент и лоскутов, крутилась перед зеркалом, зачитывая монологи.

Отец пару лет ворчал о том, что забивает она себе голову ненужной в жизни чепухой, а потом как-то сдался и разрешил пойти в школьный драмкружок вместо туристической секции. Ещё год спустя, когда Алина нежданно забеременела и родила мальчика, и вовсе отстранился от дочери, позволив ей выбирать жизненный путь самостоятельно, изредка помогая, но не направляя. Довольная этим обстоятельством и невзлюбившая их глухой секретный угол, Надя рвалась вперед и ввысь, и он после окончания школы организовал ей поездку в Москву, где она с первого раза поступила в театральный.

Её закрутила совершенно другая столичная жизнь, полная своих событий, приезжала она к отцу и матери редко и неохотно. Но на похороны пришлось, а с тех пор Зинаида старшую внучку и не видела. Владимир по ней не скучал особенно, хотя все называли её папиной дочкой: она унаследовала отцовскую широкую стать, светлые волосы и кожу, пронзительно голубые глаза.

— Кажется, у неё уже кто-то есть.

— Вот и погляжу на него. Завтра мой рейс рано, так что спасибо за ужин, но пойду я спать. По возможности буду звонить, а ты, если что случится, набери этот номер и спроси лейтенанта Василия Осадчего. Он в курсе дела, к нему можешь с любой просьбой обратиться. — Денисенков залез в карман рубашки и, вытащив сложенный вчетверо листок, положил его перед Зинаидой Евгеньевной.

Задолго до первых перезвонов позывных по радио Владимир встал, побрился, собрал вещи и без стука вошел в свою бывшую семейную спальню, где ночевал Солдат. Тот уже не спал, был одет в оставленный ему спортивный костюм и стоял у окна, пристально разглядывая улицу в щёлочку между ситцевыми занавесками в мелкий цветочек.

— Яков?

— Готов отвечать, — моментально автоматически отозвался Солдат.

— Нет, вот сейчас ты это брось. Твоя задача: охрана гражданских и сохранение прикрытия. Не забывай о перчатке. Идём, покажу тебе ванную.

После, стоя на крыльце и куря сигарету (первую за долгое время и последнюю перед вылетом: Владимир хоть и волновался, но дал себе зарок не срываться), он обернулся и внимательно посмотрел Солдату в глаза.

— Ты же понимаешь, что без фокусов? Что если ты вдруг взбрыкнёшь, ты не только меня подставишь? Тебя ведь всё равно найдут, и так выскребут, что опять будешь год вспоминать, как ходить ногами, и с какой стороны у ружья приклад.

— Хорошо понимаю.

Непривычно глухое, округлое “р” резануло слух.

Денисенков затянулся последний раз, тщательно затушил окурок о перила крыльца и тихонько выбросил его в щель между досками. Выдохнув дым, он двинулся к воротам:

— Давай, сейчас посмотришь как их открывать-закрывать, тебе же ещё машины из части встречать и разгружать.

Он не оглянулся и не увидел, как жадно Солдат втянул ноздрями табачный дым.

Всю субботу и воскресенье он просидел, почти не выходя из отведенной ему комнаты, и даже еду ему приносила хозяйка — двойные порции завтрака, обеда и ужина. В промежутках он то отжимался, то подтягивался на турнике, найденном в сенях. Доски угрожающе поскрипывали. Солдату было не по себе без чёткой цели; в мирном, размеренном течении времени праздных выходных дней он не находил себе места. К вечеру воскресенья к нему в комнату зашел Дима и протянул колоду карт.

Это было знакомым, он кивнул. Стоило мальчику вкратце напомнить правила, и через пять-шесть раундов Солдат начинал беспрерывно выигрывать.

Дурак, очко, пьяница, блинчик, ерошки…

— Ну ты как папа, так неинтересно! — запротестовал Дима в конце концов. — Сейчас позову бабу Зину, и мы тебя в лесенку-то вздуем!

Зинаида Евгеньевна, впрочем, не имела никакого желания наказывать Якова Даниловича в карты, а скомандовала всем спать, потому что завтра начинался первый учебный день в школе, и прийти им следовало заранее.

Согласно инструкций Денисенкова, Солдат остался один в доме. Наконец-то он мог заняться делом. Он тут же не спеша прошелся по всем помещениям, осмотрел запоры окон и дверей, люк в подпол, дымоход, двор и заднюю калитку, осторожно слазил на чердак и оглядел окрестности с высоты слухового окна. Потом вернулся, распаковал один из трёх своих мешков и развернул на полу брезент, внутри которого на промасленной бумаге была разложена пара дюжин ножей. Пройдясь по дому по второму кругу, он тщательно спрятал ножи так, чтобы в случае неожиданного вторжения в любом месте он не оказался безоружным. Довольный собой, он вернулся в комнату, взял со стола колоду карт и начал задумчиво раскладывать пасьянс, периодически поглядывая в окно.

В школе всё действительно прошло гладко: о прибытии нового временного ученика директор и завуч были уже уведомлены, мало того, комплект документов с табелем за первую четверть третьего класса лежал в учительской наготове, а Дима бестрепетно шагнул в ожидающий его класс.

Вернувшись, Зинаида Евгеньевна первым делом осторожно переступила порог дома и прислушалась. Было тихо. Она подошла к двери спальни, аккуратно постучала. Дверь распахнулась сразу, будто этот Яков стоял за ней и ждал.

— Идём завтракать.

Парень (у неё язык не поворачивался назвать его мужчиной) кивнул и молча проследовал за нею на кухню. Там он осторожно сел за стол на предательски скрипнувший стул, дожидаясь, пока она возилась между холодильником и печью, разогревая приготовленное накануне в большой кастрюле.

Налив самую большую тарелку ему и маленькую плошку себе, она сначала робко, а потом уже совсем беззастенчиво принялась наблюдать, как человек напротив медленно, вдумчиво черпает свою порцию супа ложкой, аккуратно закусывая хлебом, не роняя ни капли, ни крошки мимо.

Парень был по своему красив какой-то нездешней красотой, в его чертах скрывалось что-то совершенно неславянское и одновременно нечеловеческое: в четких и выверенных движениях рук — живой правой и металлической левой, которую она только сейчас смогла рассмотреть.

Внутреннее ощущение возраста сбоило, когда он, изредка поднимая голову от тарелки, бросал вокруг настороженные взгляды: вот сидит перед тобой несомненно молодой парень с точеными скулами, едва перешагнувший второй десяток, а пошевелит слегка плечами — и в их развороте чувствуется сила взрослого, уверенного в себе мужчины. Посмотрит на тебя, а в ледянисто-стальных глазах усталость глубокого старца. Приглядевшись, можно было заметить и птичьи лапки морщин вокруг глаз, и редкие седые нити в пышной волнистой шевелюре.

Пожалуй, Владимир действительно не вводил её в заблуждение насчёт того, сколько было этому человеку лет.

После еды Солдат направился в коридор и натянул сапоги и пальто. Из-за стола он поднялся так тихо и быстро, что Зинаида, убиравшая кастрюли и тарелки, ничего не услышала, а обернувшись, только и успела увидеть тёмный силуэт в тесном в плечах пальто. Света Яков не зажёг и двигался в тесной прихожей так ловко, будто и вовсе в нём не нуждался.

— Яков Данилович, куда же вы? — не надеясь на ответ, испуганно спросила она.

Широкая спина на мгновение замерла, и уже в свете уличных фонарей, пробивавшегося сквозь щель внешней двери, она заметила, как Яков обернулся в профиль и с расстановкой произнёс:

— Необходима проверка маршрута.

Это были первые слова, которые Зинаида услышала от него, и что-то непривычное было в его манере говорить, слишком четко произнося слоги, тщательно выверяя ударения, будто диктор детского радио.

Наружная дверь закрылась, и Зинаида осталась в полутёмных сенях одна.

Маршрут, мысленно проложенный по карте, которую оставил ему Денисенков, оказался верным. Идти было недалеко, четыре с небольшим километра, и трёхэтажное голубое здание с высокими окнами показалось Солдату безобидным, несмотря на то, что табличка не врала, и тусклым золотом по синему гласила “Детская Техническая Станция №1”.

Когда через полчаса он вернулся в дом Зинаиды, та, кажется, была несколько удивлена его быстрому приходу обратно, но также заметно переменила настрой, улыбнувшись ему, когда он снял обувь и прошел обратно в свою комнату.

Ровно в шестнадцать сорок пять Солдат опять вышел из комнаты, бесцеремонно прошёлся по дому, заглядывая во все двери, и быстро обнаружил Дмитрия за тетрадями у стола в гостиной. Указал на циферблат и на дверь. Выросшему в военной семье, тому не требовалось повторять дважды: мальчик быстро натянул брюки и свитер, накинул клетчатое пальто и ушанку, завязал шнуровку на ботинках, и в пять вечера они уже стояли у калитки. Зинаида Евгеньевна недоверчиво смотрела на них с крыльца, следя за тем, как высокая фигура маячит на два шага сзади и слева от внука, словно конвойный. Не выдержав, она окликнула их:

— Эй, Яков! — Он нехотя обернулся, явно не желая терять из вида мальчика, который уже вышел за калитку в сгущавшиеся сумерки. Зинаида слегка улыбнулась. — Ты бы его за руку взял.

На мгновение он застыл, а затем левой рукой, затянутой в перчатку, осторожно, но крепко сжал Димину правую кисть. Тот недовольно поморщился, не столько от ощущения необычно твёрдой хватки, сколько от того, что не хотел выглядеть малышом. Но выдергивать руку не стал.

Одного Солдат не учёл, когда вышел из дому за полчаса до указанного Владимиром времени: Дима не мог идти так же быстро, как и он, мальчику просто не хватало длины ног, и, чтобы не отставать и не болтаться безвольно в крепкой руке, ему пришлось чуть ли не бежать трусцой.

Но он не жаловался и не просил замедлить шаг, отметил Солдат, хотя дал себе на будущее заметку выходить минимум за сорок пять минут. Когда они, наконец, добрались до нужного адреса, из расстегнутого пальто Димы валил пар.

В наступившей темноте половина высоких окон здания Станции заливала улочку неровными прямоугольными пятнами: заметно было, что там мастерские, где людям нужен яркий свет. За входными дверями обнаружилась кабинка дежурного, где при свете неяркой настольной лампы седой сухощавый старик читал книгу. Посреди скромного холла с выложенными на сером полу тускло-красными звездами стоял низкий широкий человек в синем рабочем фартуке. Сверкавшую в электрическом свете лысину уродовал огромный выпуклый шрам, извилисто спускавшийся по слегка вмятому черепу за обрывки правого уха. Между шрамом и остатками ушной раковины торчал заточенный простой карандаш.

— Дмитрий, Яков? — повернулся он к вошедшим.

— Здравствуйте, Борис Петрович! — обрадованно вскинулся Дима.

Его совершенно не смущал шрам на голове человека, с удивлением понял Солдат.

— Ну привет, привет, бандит! Как с весны-то ты вытянулся… Пошли наверх, я предупредил ребят, что у нас новичок.

Обернувшись к Якову, он критически осмотрел его снизу доверху:

— Документ, — требовательно протянул он руку. Солдат тотчас достал военный билет из внутреннего кармана и протянул Борису Петровичу. Тот пробежал глазами по строкам, несколько раз недоверчиво переведя взгляд с даты рождения на лицо Солдата. — Так-так, где же ты у нас воевал? — обращаясь скорее к самому себе, пробормотал он.

Потом он, наконец, переключился на дела насущные.

— Никанор, запиши постоянного посетителя. Сопровождающий, — и Борис Петрович сунул военный билет в будку старику. — Как будете уходить — заберёшь.

И он вперевалку начал подниматься по широкой лестнице. Дима вприпрыжку радостно опережал его на несколько ступенек, явно зная дорогу и предвкушая что-то особенно хорошее. Солдат обречённо ступал следом.

На первой слева от лестницы двери третьего этаже была прикреплена табличка: “Авиамодельная секция “Крылья”".

В небольшой, выгороженной фанерным листом прихожей были крюки для верхней одежды, куда Солдат и Дима пристроили свои пальто. Обогнув её, они оказались в длинном просторном помещении, переполненном огромным количеством вещей. Солдат судорожно вертел головой, стараясь увидеть и запомнить всё, но Борис Петрович уже по-хозяйски направил его в угол между стеллажами, где у стены стоял металлический табурет.

— Сиди пока тут, насмотришься ещё, — скомандовал он и направился с Димой к группе ребят, которые с любопытством ждали у противоположного входу конца длинного стола, заваленного чертежами.

Убедившись, что с его подопечным всё в порядке, Солдат устроился на неудобном табурете, прислонился спиной к стене и попытался понять и запомнить всё, что его окружало.

Это действительно была мастерская: вдоль стены с окном стояли несколько станков и кульман, стеллажи были заполнены обрезками фанеры, брусками дерева, тонкими рейками, рулонами пергаментной бумаги, из-за которых топорщились косые силуэты планеров, за открытыми дверями железного шкафа виднелись стройные ряды ножей, отверток, пилок, надфилей, струбцин, на полках стояли банки, подписанные от руки прямо по стеклу. Свободные стены были изрисованы картами с какими-то схемами, сверху частично закрытыми множеством грамот в рамках. Посреди помещения стоял десяток парт-верстаков, одни стояли пустые, на некоторых лежали полусобранные модели разных летательных аппаратов. Над входной дверью висели чьи-то портреты.

Солдат прикрыл глаза, чтобы справиться с непривычным количеством информации: осознать и уложить в голове всю окружающую обстановку сразу, как его учили, было решительно невозможно.

И тогда первым, что его ошеломило, стали запахи. Помещения техников обычно пахли стылой сыростью бетонных подземелий, карболкой и спиртом, кровью и палёным волосом. Запахи же этой мастерской были совершенно иными: крепкий сосновый аромат свежей древесной стружки, скипидар, машинное масло, краски и растворители. Сбоку потянуло горячей канифолью, и, приоткрыв один глаз, он увидел долговязого темноволосого парня, склонившегося с паяльником над мелкой деталью за ближней к нему партой. Смесь этих запахов будила в нём какие-то странные, призрачно знакомые образы: длинное помещение с жёлтыми тусклыми лампами под потолком, люди в клетчатых рубашках…

Времени у него было ещё много, и он позволил себе раствориться в этих картинах, но не забывая чутко прислушиваться к происходящему. Три часа пролетели практически незаметно, дети в клубе почти не обращали на него внимания, увлеченно болтая с новичком. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки он видел, как к нему приблизился Борис Петрович, и подавил первое желание схватить и вывернуть ему руку, когда он хлопнул его по плечу.

— Солдат спит — служба идёт! — Солдат невольно вздрогнул. — Яков, вам пора домой.

Обратно они возвращались медленно, каждый погруженный в новые впечатления. Но на полдороге Дима начал заметно отставать, и Солдат взял его на руки: так медленно идти было решительно невозможно, а весил мальчик сущую мелочь.

На лёгкий стук в дверь Зинаида выбежала в сени, и увидев уже знакомый высокий силуэт с безвольно висящей в руках детской фигуркой, схватилась было за сердце.

Но Яков сделал еще пару шагов вовнутрь и стало видно, что Дима сладко спит у него на руках, прикрытый расстегнутым пальто. Он замер, не зная, что ему делать, но Зинаида уже настойчиво тянула его за рукав в гостиную, указывая на диван.

Солдат медленно, очень плавно встал на одно колено, удерживая спящего ребёнка в полувытянутых руках как самый драгоценный груз, и очень осторожно опустил его на плюшевую обивку. Зинаида благодарно кивнула, потом указала пальцем сначала на его сапоги, а потом на кухню. Солдат отправился в прихожую разуваться, а затем ужинать.

Позже, лёжа почти до рассвета без сна, он всё пытался понять, где, в каких глубинах и закоулках его стылого прошлого могло скрываться то воспоминание, но по прежнему натыкался только на снег да лёд. По всему выходило, что ему действительно не следует слишко долго быть без криокамеры и обнулений: Солдату казалось, что дай он волю этим странным фантазиям, и он развалится без остатка, забудет даже то немногое, что он считал своим. Но он должен был продержаться два месяца, значит, все эти неясные и будоражащие разум образы надлежало без сожаления смять, свернуть и отложить в сторону. Дождаться Куратора, а там уж его точно усадят в кресло, как после любых важных миссий, и тогда в голове наконец наступит желанная, припорошенная свежим снежком пустота.

Потянулись серые монотонные дни, становившиеся всё короче. Солдат редко выходил из дома без надобности, чаще всего сидел изваянием у окна, глядя сквозь занавески, когда Дима играл с новыми друзьями из соседних домов, и устремив взгляд куда-то вовнутрь себя, когда мальчик был дома либо в школе. Несмотря на распоряжение куратора, он тайком сопровождал мальчика по утрам до школы, скрываясь ото всех в рассветных промозглых сумерках, перетекая из одной туманной тени в другую. Так же незаметно быстро возвращался домой, бесшумно перемахивал через забор, чтобы не беспокоить хозяйку, и, приоткрыв смазанные загодя двери, возвращался на свой пост у окна.

Дима стал заглядывать к нему по вечерам, когда они не ходили на станцию. Иногда заходила и бабушка с неизменной колодой карт, и вскоре Солдат освоил нехитрую науку поддаваться и проигрывать, “уступить даме” оказалось делом привычным и удобным.

Иногда Дима приходил один, перебрасывался парой партий в дурака и жаловался на непростую школьную жизнь: его, выросшего в строгом военном порядке, местная детвора считала зазнайкой. Солдат никогда ничего не отвечал, но прекрасно его понимал. Лишь сейчас, определив перед собой задачу, расписание, маршруты, он обрёл некое подобие равновесия.

Только три вечера в неделю оставались самым опасным, но в то же время самым притягательным временем. Он определил для себя срок выхода за пятьдесят минут, чтобы появляться на Станции до того, как придут остальные ребята. Потому что в мастерской авиасекции Солдат обнаружил, что боится выглянуть из отведённого ему закутка между стеллажами, сильнее, чем когда-то боялся кресла. Его пугали волны воспоминаний ниоткуда. Поэтому он ни разу не порывался встать и осмотреть помещение, как это полагалось по всем правилам.

Тихонько сидя на табурете, он в очередной раз перебирал живыми пальцами вывернутую наизнанку левую перчатку: подкладка истёрлась, и отдельные её нити забились между мелких пластин. В этот момент раздался испуганный Димин вскрик, и Солдат, ещё до того как успел понять, что перчатка осталась на полу у табурета, уже стоял посреди мастерской, сжимая своей металлической кистью левую руку мальчика: тот что-то отрезал ножом, но, видимо по неопытности, позволил лезвию сорваться, и оно глубоко прорезало ладонь. Металл пальцев толчками заливало тёплой кровью, которая просачивалась между пластин.

Не задумываясь, Солдат переместил свои пальцы выше по запястью, пережимая лучевую артерию, и поднял руку Димы над его головой. Дима испуганно смотрел на Солдата, в его серых глазах стояли слёзы от неожиданной боли, а дети уже звали Бориса из подсобки, прося принести аптечку. Солдат выпрямился и завертел головой в поисках перевязочного материала. И тут что-то легонько коснулось его макушки... раз, другой.

Он рывком задрал голову и увидел черные кресты на крылатых силуэтах. В ушах тотчас откликнулось эхом сирены воздушной тревоги, и его снова накрыло воспоминанием из ниоткуда: пролетающие под низкими тучами бомбардировщики, чье-то окровавленное тело на руках, глухие звуки взрывов.

Кто-то трогал его за плечо.

— Эй, отпусти руку парню, это же сущая царапина, даже шить не придётся. Сейчас перекисью прольём, йодом замажем, перебинтуем, и через неделю Димка у нас будет как новенький! Дети и ножи, думаешь, тут первый раз кто-то руки поранил?

Солдат опустил взгляд: рядом с ним стоял Борис Петрович с раскрытой аптечкой, на парте перед ним уже лежали пачка бинтов, пузырьки с перекисью и йодом. Вот так, вблизи, его лысина едва доставала Солдату до груди.

— А... может быть, без йода? — неловко пробормотал Дима, сморгнув слезу и стараясь (он же уже взрослый!) не разреветься в голос.

— Не следует пренебрегать правилами обработки поверхностных резаных ран, — назидательно произнёс Солдат.

От удивления Дима даже позабыл о боли в ладони.

Затем Солдат огляделся, увидел стул перед партой и сел на него. Усадил мальчика себе на колени и аккуратно, но надёжно сжал его руку пониже локтя, протянув порезанную ладонь Борису. Затем левой взял со стола короткую деревянную линейку и с таким же непроницаемым выражением лица поднёс её к лицу Димы:

— Зажми в зубах и смотри вверх.

Теперь и лицо Бориса Петровича выражало плохо скрываемое удивление, но он решил не терять времени и споро приступил к делу, раскупоривая склянку с перекисью.

Дима с ужасом наблюдал, как перекись подбирается к горлышку флакона, вот-вот собираясь пролиться на порез, но Солдат уловил момент и поднял его голову за подбородок.

— Наверх смотри! — И сам поднял голову.

Там, свисая с потолка на тонких, почти незаметных капроновых нитях, парили модели немецких самолетов.

— Это Юнкерс 88, многоцелевой истребитель. А вот этот, двухмоторный — Хайнкиль 111, бомбардировщик. — Солдат так и произнёс, с характерным немецким выговором, и Борис Петрович ещё более пристально вгляделся в его лицо. — Вон тот, большой, толстый, с шестью двигателями — грузовой Мессершмитт 323, “Гигант”.

Тыльной стороной левой руки он слегка нажимал на подбородок Димы, водя его голову от одного самолёта к другому. Солдат перечислял все названия немецких машин, висевших в этой части мастерской, их основные характеристики, периодически переглядываясь с Борисом. Видимо, он ни разу не ни в чём не ошибся, и окончил говорить только тогда, когда перевязка была завершена. Он отпустил руку Димы и тихонько потянул линейку у него изо рта. Ссадил его с коленей и невозмутимо направился обратно на своё место, когда сзади за кофту его притормозил Борис, со спиртом и мотком марли в руках:

— Яков, смой кровь с руки, не пугай Зинаиду.

Солдат лишь молча кивнул в ответ, будто только что истратил годовой запас слов.

Он сидел на своем табурете, отчищал смоченной в спирте марлей кровь с пластин левой кисти, а на приличном расстоянии стояли остальные дети, тихонько перешептываясь, глядя то на Диму, то на Солдата.

— Эй, детвора, вы как порезов ни разу не видали! Семён, — обратился Борис к пухлому подростку, — ты летом себе так вообще чуть полруки не оттяпал! Я для кого инструктаж по технике безопасности провожу! — И он махнул на простенок за станками, где действительно висело несколько плакатов.

Затем прошёл в угол между стеллажей, забрал у Солдата спирт и выпачканный комок марли.

— Ты в порядке, Яков?

И Солдату почудилась в обращении та самая невысказанная интонация. Видимо, этот человек понимал всю условность слишком новой книжечки военника.

— Так точно.

Борис Петрович вернулся к ребятне, взял с полки нож и ещё раз начал объяснять, как следует держать инструмент, чтобы не получить порезов, как Дима, а сам думал о том, насколько знакомо-загнанный взгляд был у этого парня, когда на его странной руке была чужая кровь, а над головой реяли крылья с чёрными крестами.

И какими постаревшими казались его глаза на обманчиво-молодом лице.

— Давай ты меня отнесёшь домой на руках, а я сам расскажу бабушке что порез несильный, а то ж она меня изведёт и сама изведётся.

Сделка была честной, и Солдат, свернув за ограду Станции, расстегнул пальто и подхватил Диму с земли.

На их плечи хлопьями падал первый серьёзный снег, заглушая все звуки, и Дима отчаянно старался не уснуть, прижатый к ровному теплу Солдата.

Он сдержал слово, приуменьшив, как мог, масштабы происшествия, не дав бабушке размотать повязку, и рано утром сам пришёл к Солдату в комнату с домашней аптечкой. Тот уже не спал и вопросительно посмотрел на мальчика.

— Не хочу, чтобы баба Зина видела, а то в школу не отпустит. Смени повязку, я буду молчать.

Разные руки Солдата работали быстро и аккуратно, снимая пропитанные засохшей кровью бинты, и к тому времени, как Зинаида Евгеньевна стучала в дверь Диминой комнаты, поднимая его в школу, он давно лежал под одеялом со свежей чистой повязкой и делал вид, что ещё не просыпался.

Солдат совершил свой утренний тайный патруль до школы, выбросив по дороге грязные бинты подальше от дома. Теперь у них была маленькая тайна на двоих, что-то вроде невысказанного договора, и он думал, что ни сам Дима, ни Зинаида Евгеньевна не расскажут Владимиру об этом случае.

Но он не просто проснулся рано, по своему обыкновению: этой ночью ему так и не удалось уснуть. То, что он помнил наименования самолётов и их летные характеристики, в конце концов, было объяснимо. Однако чем больше он пытался вспомнить, кого держал в руках под авианалётом, тем теснее и страшнее становилось ему в тепле и уюте обжитого дома. Чья-то чужая, живая память прорывалась горячими сполохами из холодных глубин, обжигая до почти ощутимой внутренней боли.

Он бросил безуспешные попытки уснуть, заставил себя сесть перед окном, но привычная неподвижность ожидания в засаде больше не приносила успокоения. Солдат ходил по комнате из угла в угол, и стены давили на него. Не выдержав, он натянул свитер и брюки, тихонько выскользнул из комнаты, нашел в прихожей сапоги и вышел на крыльцо.

Снаружи валил густой, плотный, настоящий зимний снег, температура стремительно опускалась, над землёй ветер закручивал небольшие белёсые вихри. Свежий морозный воздух знакомо охватил Солдата, словно притушив теплые волны чуждой памяти. Хотелось, чтобы стало ещё холоднее, хотелось промёрзнуть насквозь, застыть неподвижным льдом.

Солдат спустился с крыльца и, не отдавая себе отчёта, пошёл навстречу позёмке, то и дело швырявшей ему в лицо пригоршни снега. Вышел за калитку и, всё ускоряясь, побежал по тёмным пустынным улицам, мимо одноэтажных домов, потом мимо высоких домов на проспекте, мимо заводских оград, деревянных бараков, пока его не остановила широкая чёрная вода. Над ней в темноте длинными щупальцами поднимался туман, расползаясь по спящим прибрежным улицам. Солдат опустил левую руку в ледяную воду и вдруг явственно услышал в голове слова Куратора:  
"Надеюсь, ты не взбрыкнёшь."

Он оказался слаб, с каким-то отвращением понял он. Всего пару недель среди живых людей, и он решил что тоже может иметь воспоминания, как и они? Когда единственным его верным и надежным началом координат всегда был лёд и холод.

Что же, видимо, ему придётся смириться и принять свою неисправность, пока не вернётся полковник Денисенков.

Солдат постоял еще немного над водой, запоминая, укрепляя в себе ощущение незыблемого льда, и повернул к дому.

Димкина ладонь заживала хорошо, но на ближайшую неделю он оказался не в состоянии крепко держать левой рукой заготовку, и Борис Петрович выдал ему стопку книг по истории авиации. Мальчик увлеченно их читал, сидя за своим верстаком.

Когда Солдат вошел в мастерскую в следующий раз, Борис сразу подошел к нему, подхватил под локоть и повел к началу рядов парт.

— А это что за машины? — Он приглашающе взмахнул наверх рукой.

Практически весь высокий потолок мастерской, оказывается, был увешан небольшими моделями военных самолётов, сгруппированными по странам. Просто из закутка, в котором Солдат безвылазно сидел две недели, их практически не было видно.

Сзади выжидающе столпились дети, Дима тоже смотрел на него испытующе, и Солдат решил: будь что будет. Поднял глаза к ближайшему самолётику и позволил своему разуму оттаять.

Красная точка в белом и синем кругах: "Британия", — подсказывала ему его не-память.

— Арво Ланкастер, бомбардировщик. Супермарин Спитфайр, истребитель. Виккерс Веллингтон, бомбардировщик. Виккерс Варвик, разведчик.

— Молодец, — похвалил Борис Петрович, и повел его к следующей группе самолётов.

Синяя точка в белом и красном кругах: Франция.

— Амье, Блок, Бреге, — отвечал Солдат, будто на экзамене, когда Борис указывал карандашом на модели.

Белая звезда в синем кругу: Соединённые Штаты Америки.

— Локхид Вентура, Дуглас Инвейдер, Рипаблик Тандерболт. Либерейтор. Мартин Балтимор. — Названия, произнесённые вслух, отзывались в Солдате беззвучными разрядами грома.

Белая звезда в синем кругу.

Солдату казалось, что внутри него прорвало жерло вулкана и горячая лава стекает по склонам, яростно растапливая вековечные ледники.

— Да, верно, Яков Данилович. Думаю, с советскими моделями летательных аппаратов вы ознакомлены не хуже, — милостиво махнул Борис Петрович рукой в сторону многочисленных моделей с красной звездой на серебристых крыльях.

Красная звезда.

Серебристый лёд.

В другой раз, чтобы Диме было не так одиноко сидеть над картами, он попросил Солдата слегка отодвинуть один из стеллажей. Дети вокруг приготовились ловить папки, которые несомненно, должны были попадать с полок на пол, но Солдату удалось приподнять стеллаж и перенести его на полметра так, что порядок не пострадал.

На освободившейся стене стала полностью видна карта двух побережий, разделенных водой, и красная ломаная линия, проходящая из конца в конец.

— Старшие ребята знают, а вот Диме, Николаю и Роману наверняка в школе еще не рассказывали. Это АлСиб, авиатрасса по перегонке американских самолётов на советский фронт: Фэрбенкс – Ном – Уэлькаль – Сеймчан – Оймякон – Якутск – Киренск – Красноярск. Прямо тут у нас в аэропорту и приземлялись. Дугласы, Норд Америкэны, Аэрокобры... Почти восемь тысяч самолётов! Не всё, правда, было так гладко… — Борис Петрович вздохнул и потер рукой кривой шрам на голове.

Он обернулся и заметил, как Яков напряженно рассматривает карту Штатов.

Приближался новый год, температура упала ещё сильнее. Зинаиде Евгеньевне надоело смотреть на вечно торчащие плечи пальто, и она залезла в дальний шкаф, где лежали вещи покойного мужа, от которых она всё собиралась избавиться, да руки не доходили.

Сергей Романович был мужчиной поистине богатырского телосложения, с годами располневший, и его парадная шинель может, была Якову слегка свободна в корпусе, но совершенно не жала в плечах. Пара свитеров крупной вязки спускались ему до середины бедра, брюки пришлось ушить в поясе, но Зинаида была полностью довольна результатом: Яков стал выглядеть как-то абсолютно по-домашнему уютно, особенно когда наловчился колоть дрова на аккуратные поленья и делал это по утрам в сумерках, одетый в старую мужнину гимнастёрку.

Взгляд его стал более живым, он иногда помогал по хозяйству по её просьбе и стал брать к себе в комнату книги из домашней библиотеки. Читал он, видимо, долго и с трудом, но она никак это не комментировала. По большей части он был всё так же молчалив, хотя с Димой, кажется, немного общался.

Приехал и уехал грузовичок из части, оставив посреди двора, помимо обычной порции продовольствия и дров, кряжистую низкую ель.

Яков установил её в углу гостиной, уверенно сколотив крестовину из досок, и два дня под чутким руководством Димы помогал наряжать верхний ярус, доставая до самой верхушки без малейших усилий.

И Дима, и Солдат по-разному ощущали приближение срока, когда должен был вернуться Владимир Иванович: в голове Солдата с каждым днём появлялось всё больше и больше обрывков снов и образов, казалось вот ещё чуть-чуть, и они начнут выстраиваться в какую-то логичную картинку, и Солдату было и любопытно увидеть её, и страшно. И одновременно немного жаль, если всё заново рассыпется остывающими осколками. Дима же беспокоился, что не успеет закончить до отъезда начатую модель. Пока заживал порез, он пропустил вводную практику на токарном станке, и сейчас пытался нагнать упущенное, но что-то у него не выходило, и второе занятие подряд он запарывал заготовку за заготовкой.

Солдат теперь не всегда сидел безвылазно в углу за стеллажами: после того, как вся группа ребят увидела его металлическую руку,прятать её больше не имело смысла, и дети просили то достать что-нибудь с верхней полки, то разогнуть без инструмента изогнутые толстые детали, беззастенчиво наблюдая за перестройкой металлических пластин.

От ближайшего окна послышался громкий щелчок, звон отлетевшей в металлический экран детали, и Дима раздраженно выключил станок.

— Тупая железка! — разочарованно пнул он ногой станину и пошел к шкафу искать новую заготовку.

Солдат отложил в сторону запутанную схему авиационного двигателя и медленно подошел к станку.

Корпус его был выкрашен тёмно-синей краской, а слева внизу, под рукоятями коробки передач и шильдиком со скоростями, была привинчена табличка с крупными английскими литерами MONARH.

Солдат стоял перед станком и уже привычно ловил волны своей не-памяти: то самое длинное помещение с рядом ламп, свисающих на толстых шнурах с потолка, мужчины в клетчатых рубахах… крупные знакомые буквы MONARH на похожем станке, запах машинного масла, деловитое гудение множества моторов, тонкая струйка сигаретного дыма, защитные очки на лице, горячая металлическая стружка сыпется из-под резца, легонько покалывает кисти рук. Кисти. Обе.

— О, тебя очаровал наш Американец? Верю, он неотразим. — Сбоку от Солдата стоял Борис Петрович с латунной заготовкой в руках. — Он у нас в полной боевой готовности, и не скажешь, что ему почти столько лет, сколько тебе. Попал к нам в город тоже по лендлизу. Надежная хорошая машинка, я его забрал с одного из расформированных пять лет назад цехов. Разобрал, отмыл от ржавчины, собрал, выкрасил заново кожух. Еще сто лет послужит. — И руководитель каким-то отеческим жестом погладил покатые обводы корпуса. — Дай-ка…

Видимо, он намеревался сам зажать новую заготовку и выточить многострадальную деталь, чертёж которой был приколот кнопками к деревянной доске сбоку от станка. Но Солдат, повинуясь воспоминаниям, вынул стержень из рук опешившего Бориса, взял из крепежей на стене токарный ключ и привычным, уверенным движением разжал патрон. Вынув обломок предыдущей заготовки, он мельком глянул на чертёж и зажал новую.

— Однако… — Борис Петрович, пожалуй, решил не удивляться и не перечить, только отошел в сторонку и протянул Солдату защитные очки.

Левая рука автоматически выбрала скорость переключателями, потянулась к кнопке пуска, а правая уютно легла на большое колесо маховика. И это было так же привычно и знакомо, как собирать и заряжать винтовку. Солдат включил станок, подвел суппорт к заготовке, и уверенными движениями начал двигать резец на поперечной каретке. Время от времени он бросал взгляд на чертеж, корректировал положение резца, плавно водил суппорт влево-вправо, снимая металл тонким слоем. Из под резца послушными кудряшками вилась латунная стружка. Слева молча, открыв рот, наблюдал Дима, потом к нему потихоньку подтянулись остальные дети. Через десять минут деталь была готова, и, взяв из ящика тонкое ножовочное полотно, Солдат на ходу спилил её с заготовки и поймал в правую ладонь. Выключил станок и протянул Диме, тот кинулся с штангенциркулем сверять размеры: всё было в точном соответствии с чертежом.

— А ты не хотел бы пойти на Машиностроительный работать? Зуб даю, тебе бы сразу выдали четвертый разряд.

— Мне нельзя, — неожиданно отозвался Солдат и украдкой повторил жест Бориса, погладив тёмно-синий скруглённый бок.

Он потянулся выключить лампу над станком, но оказалось, что он не может повернуть кисть. Поднеся её под яркий свет лампы, он увидел желтый ершистый виток стружки, который застрял в тонкой щели между пластин запястья. Сколько он не заставлял расходиться и сходиться пластины предплечья, стружка надежно сидела на своём месте.

"Вот тебе и соблюдение правил производства", — подумал он, вспоминая о паре рабочих перчаток рядом с токарным ключом.

— Иди-ка сюда, Яков, сейчас разберёмся. — Борис Петрович указал ему на стул около ближайшей парты, включил настольную лампу и ушёл в подсобку. Вернулся он с монокуляром и вытащил из жестяной коробки тонкий часовой пинцет. Зажал линзу глазницей и склонился над изгибами металлических пластин. Пять минут спустя коварный обрывок стружки был извлечен из под пластины.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, парень. Если ты всё же передумаешь насчёт Машиностроительного, только скажи.

— С Новым годом, Борис Петрович!

— Да у нас уже Новый год четыре часа как наступил, Володя.

— Я ещё не забыл, просто не мог раньше позвонить.

— Как твои дела столичные?

— Как-то пока всё в подвешенном состоянии.

— Ну, ты уж собирайся домой.

— Не отпускают меня, Боря. Думаю, придется тут пробыть еще пару месяцев. Как там мои парни?

— Димка молодец, делает успехи, как раз закончил первую учебную модель.

— А Яков как себя ведёт?

— О, товарищ полковник, расскажите, где вы откопали такое сокровище? Яков Денисович просто кладезь всевозможных умений, хотя ты совершенно прав был, с головой у него немножечко… того.

— В снегу откопал, — то ли в шутку, а то ли всерьез ответил Денисенков.

Известие о том, что Владимиру Ивановичу придётся ещё на некоторое время задержаться в Москве, Зинаида Евгеньевна встретила с тревогой.

— У тебя точно всё в порядке? — в пятый раз переспросила она, прижимая к уху трубку аппарата.

— Прекрати, мать, чай, не тридцать седьмой на дворе, да и Никита Сергеевич давно не у дел. Я жив, здоров, просто некоторые дела решаются не так быстро, как хотелось бы.

Минул стылый январь, над городом вились февральские вьюги, Дима заканчивал свой второй самолёт с резиновым двигателем и надеялся запустить его во дворе у Зинаиды Евгеньевны, как только сойдёт снег.

Солдат обнаружил в спальне старый трофейный заедающий проигрыватель на 78 оборотов, наладил его и иногда слушал пластинки, которые стояли в его комнате в шкафу: записи Марка Бернеса, музыку Дунаевского, советские военные марши.

Красноярск казался Солдату мирным и тихим городом. Только один раз за всё время, когда они возвращались в пятницу со Станции домой, к ним пристали двое подвыпивших мужиков и начали тыкать в него пальцами: мол, в шинели ходит, а кудри отрастил, как какой-то стиляга.

Дима сначала воинственно выпрыгнул перед Солдатом, словно защищая его, но тот не стал драться, а просто поднял каждого из пьянчуг за воротник и отнес сто метров до поворота улицы, усадив в огромный сугроб.

В марте Дима под чутким руководством Солдата почти укротил строптивого “Американца”, но никто, кроме Солдата и самого Бориса Петровича, не умел вытачивать на нём самые мелкие детали.

Ещё Солдату хорошо удавалась работа с капризной тонкой авиационной фанерой, обтяжка моделей пленкой и пергаментом, словом, всё то, где важна была мелкая точная работа пальцев и железное терпение.

Накануне восьмого марта Борис Петрович предложил ребятам в секции немного отвлечься от текущих проектов и сделать своими руками какие-нибудь сувениры для мам и бабушек. Дима тут же раздобыл рисунок обводов несложной вазы и загорелся желанием выточить её из цельного бруска на токарном. Но дерево было ещё более капризным материалом, чем металл, третья заготовка летела в мусорное ведро, а Дима придирчиво перебирал брусок за бруском, чтобы случайный сучок не запорол всю работу с самого начала.

Солдат собрал всю стружку, засыпавшую станок, в большой мешок и понёс её в коридор.

Вернувшись с пустыми руками и собираясь сесть на любимый стул в углу, он краем глаза увидел, как Дима на ощупь тянет руку к кнопке пуска, любуясь из окна на яркие, пронизанные мартовским солнцем сосульки, свисавшие до половины высоты окон. Чего-то не хватало. Солдат, ещё не совсем понимая, что его смутило, инстинктивно прыгнул между станком и мальчиком, и буквально в воздухе успел выхватить токарный ключ, который так и остался торчать вставленным в круговой патрон. Станок стартовал на высоких оборотах, и короткая дуга полёта тяжелой металлической крестовины окончилась бы прямо в середине Диминого лба.

В простенке за станком на стене висела ярко-красная надпись: “УБЕДИСЬ В ОТСУТСТВИИ КЛЮЧА В ПАТРОНЕ ПЕРЕД СТАРТОМ”.

Дима сидел на полу, глядя обалдевшими глазами на Солдата, станок крутил холостые обороты, а в правой руке Солдата был зажат злополучный ключ. Все остальные были заняты своими делами и не успели понять, что произошло.

— Я … просто случайно споткнулся, всё хорошо, — соврал обернувшимся к нему ребятам Дима, поднялся с пола, забрал у Солдата ключ и вставил его в крепеж на стене. Потом вернулся к станку и с первого раза прошелся по намеченной кривой, не отколов ни единого лишнего кусочка.

Домой они возвращались в привычном, но уютном молчании. Солдат думал, что, пожалуй, мог бы представить, что Дима его младший брат, а Владимир Иванович… ну, пускай, например, его приёмный отец. В конце концов, он никогда не был к нему неоправданно жесток. Он порой теперь припоминал предыдущих кураторов, и не только тех, кто говорил в ним на русском языке. Иногда ему казалось, что он почти может уловить что-то, что было до льда и снега. По крайней мере, он совершенно точно понял, что это было. Существовало. Он был когда-то человеком, и эта мысль теперь не пугала его.

Дима сжимал в кармане миниатюрную деревянную вазочку, покрытую лаком, и чувствовал себя безмерно гордым и счастливым.

В эту ночь Солдату для разнообразия снились не лёд, не снег и не холод, а нескладный девятилетний мальчишка, чем-то похожий, а чем-то совершенно не похожий на Диму. В мальчишку летели камни, а он, смеясь, останавливал их полёт, ловко перехватывая рукой на половине траектории.

Утром за завтраком, когда на стол были поставлена исходящая жаром высокая стопка блинов, а рядом стояли плошка со сметаной и вазочка с вареньем, Дима с важностью вручил Зинаиде Евгеньевне вазу высотой аккурат с бабушкину ладонь, выточенную самостоятельно, без посторонней помощи. Он переглядывался с Солдатом, и тот ощущал радость и гордость за него.

Потом Солдат вдруг насторожился. Машинально потянулся рукой в стык столешницы и стены, где с осени был припрятан нож, и тут в дверь раздался громкий настойчивый стук.

— Ермакова Зинаида Евгеньевна! Просьба открыть дверь! Это военный комиссариат Красноярского края! У нас есть информация о том, что в этом доме проживает Хованский Яков Данилович.

Солдат уже вскочил из-за стола, в каждой руке откуда ни возьмись у него оказалось по два ножа, зажатых лезвиями между пальцев.

Зинаида сидела за столом ни жива не мертва. Прозвучал ещё один глухой удар, входная дверь распахнулась, и в помещение ввалилась пара автоматчиков, а за ними усатый краснолицый мужчина в каракулевой шапке и с генеральскими погонами на новенькой шинели, перетянутой портупеей. Снаружи на крыльце маячили ещё трое с "калашниковыми" наготове, а на улице стоял ГАЗ с решётками на окнах.

Дима выскочил из-за стола и бросился к вошедшим:

— Товарищ генерал, Яков Данилович находится со мной в качестве сопровождающего по распоряжению полковника Денисенкова! Вы не имеете права его задерживать!

Кажется, генерала совершенно не впечатлила его тирада. Он брезгливо поморщился и кивнул автоматчикам:

— Уберите отсюда ребёнка.

Поставив оружие на предохранители, они двинулись, намереваясь, скорее всего, просто вывести Диму из кухни.

Но у Солдата был приказ. У Солдата был почти младший брат.

В рядовых с автоматами полетели ножи, генерал выхватил пистолет из портупеи и выстрелил в потолок. Сверху посыпался песок и мелкий мусор, в распахнутые двери, толкаясь, влетели оставшиеся три автоматчика, готовые стрелять, и без слов взяли на прицел Солдата, Диму и Зинаиду.

— Зимний Солдат.

Солдат вздрогнул.

— Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься взять на душу смерть двоих гражданских? Опустим сомнительность наличия у тебя души. Я отменяю твой приказ. Ты больше не сопровождаешь Дмитрия Владимировича Денисенкова по личной просьбе его отца.

Двое автоматчиков сидели на полу с клинками, торчащими из рук. Один тихонько подвывал, второй шипел от боли, но целился в Солдата, снимая предохранитель.

Солдат, замерев, посмотрел на ещё одну щель, где оставался последний из запрятанных на кухне ножей, и на три дула автоматов, нацеленных на него.

Но как только он его выхватил и резко замахнулся, короткая очередь из двух выстрелов прошила его правое бедро, и брошенный нож ушёл “в молоко”.

— Хватит этого цирка, пожалуй. — Генерал полез за обшлаг шинели и вытащил папку. Откашлялся.

— Приказом номер 573 от первого марта сего года полковник Денисенков Владимир Иванович переведен с должности “Куратор проекта номер семнадцать” на должность “Консультант проекта “Красная Комната” с передислокацией в Иркутск.

За спиной облегченно выдохнула Зинаида.

— Приказом номер 575 от первого марта сего года генерал Вельяминов Сергей Николаевич назначается на должность “Куратор проекта номер семнадцать”. Так что, проект номер семнадцать, изволь проследовать со мной в расположение части.

Солдат стоял, перенеся вес на целую ногу, стараясь прикрыть собой Диму, и не двигался с места. Он не хотел в расположение части. Не с этим человеком, столь бесцеремонно и грубо ворвавшимся в его дом. Он подумал, что даже не сложившиеся в единую картину осколки стоят того, чтобы дождаться своего Куратора.

— Понятно. — Генерал перевернул листки приказа, и под ними обнаружилась красная записная книжечка с тисненой черной звездой.

— Желание…

— НЕТ! — заорал Солдат, и Дима кинулся к генералу, метя в папку.

Кто-то из автоматчиков ловко перехватил мальчика и просто прижал к себе, но тот вывернулся и смотрел в лицо Солдата.

Генерал продолжал:

— Ржавый...

— Семнадцать…

С ужасом Дима наблюдал, как с каждым произнесённым словом в глазах Якова гаснет узнавание.

Солдату было почти не больно. Где-то там, снаружи, тёплым пульсировало простреленное бедро. Все горячие и острые мысли последних дней потихоньку затягивало знакомым льдом равнодушия, сверху опускалась долгожданная снежная тишина. Никаких воспоминаний, образов, историй. Он знал, что скоро сядет в кресло, и белые холодные сполохи под веками вернут ему его вечную зиму.

— Товарный вагон.

— Я готов отвечать, — спокойно произнёс Солдат.

— Проследуй из помещения в грузовик.

Словно не замечая крови, текущей из раны, Солдат вышел из помещения как был, в домашнем спортивном костюме, и сел в зарешеченный ГАЗик.

— Простите за беспокойство, Зинаида Евгеньевна. Владимир Иванович свяжется с вами чуть позже.

Генерал невозмутимо закрыл папку и покинул дом, жестом приказав автоматчикам помочь выйти раненым людям.

Когда за ними захлопнулась дверь, Дима поднял с пола последний, пятый нож и убежал с ним в свою комнату.


End file.
